A Shag Well-Done
by Kanaya Maryam
Summary: This is what happens when Murdoc sneaks into 2D's room with the excuse of 'sudden inspiration'... Is he telling the truth or is he planning something? - Takes time in Plastic Beach. Birthday fic for our dearest 2D.


**A Shag Well-Done****  
**

**01/04/2012: I edited the title because "A Planned Copulation"? No shit, Sherlock! Yeah, it sucked. The rest still stays the same. But, give it another read or something? Okay, don't. Shit's fucked up.**

I've been preparing** so much for 2D's birthday. Well, he's going to be 32 in May 23, and I know I have to upload this fic before Sunday. Um, I tried to put something funny in it. Sorry if I suck at telling jokes. I'm not the one who can make you laugh your ass off, anyways.  
****Yeah, let's just give the birthday boy an abusive fic as a present.****.. *imitates Murdoc's evil laugh*  
****Enjoy!****! ≥w≤**

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz c****reated by Damon Albarn and J. C. Hewlett.**

**Warning: This is a smutty GuyxGuy story. Haters? Make your own decision.**

* * *

Falling deeper into slumber, where he thought he could get away from a certain humongous whale that was sent to keep an eye of him, 2D slept not-so-calmly on the bed in his room located deep down underwater. He kept on shifting his body and making anxious movements repeatedly, let alone trying to sleep quietly. He thought that he could forget the whale for a night – or at least a while, but the outcome was even worse. The cetaphobic guy ended up dreaming about that enormous sea creature in his sleep. Curse that evil Murdoc for gassing him and placed him in some outrageous place. It was not a joyous moment for him, not at all. All he could feel was his whole body dripped up with cold sweat, and the chill that punctured him through the bones. The speed of his heart was barely in control, and he felt like almost wetting himself up until he recognized something was overlapping him on top of his body. He also recognized that the thing was weighed heavier than him. Could it be...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAAAAAALE!" 2D screamed in hysteria at his own instinct, without even seeing what it was.

The blue haired guy started panicking, moving his arms and legs uncontrollably – he could be struggling, but it was more like movements of a robot in malfunction error. He shouted and screamed, fear overloading his weakling soul. The thought of the giant sea mammal scared him to death, making his heart to almost jump out from his chest. Suddenly, a hand covered the cetaphobe's mouth, decreasing the volume of his ear-splitting screams – which shocked him even more. _A whale_..._ with a hand_?

"Knock it off, dullard! It's me, Murdoc!" there came the raucous voice with the unique British accent 2D knew _so_ well.

2D opened his eyes and met those different-coloured orbs of black and salmon red, although the room was barely even lit. The beholder of the eyes then let go of 2D's mouth once the singer calmed down a bit.

"Mu-Murdoc?" the singer seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable. Most likely because the bassist was on top of him, topless, and it had passed midnight already. He wondered in his tiny mind, trying to get a reason of Murdoc's sudden visit.

"Aye. Who do you expect, eh?" the older man responded.

"Why did you come 'ere? Whaddya want?" curiosity made the younger man ask.

Murdoc thought that he could cheat the singer's dull mind so he had prepared for this one easily.

"Well, it started as a sudden inspiration that once came to my mind. So I thought I'd just come over here and... have some barney-mugging?" the bassist wasn't quite sure if 2D knew what he was mentioning. Barney-mugging? He must be losing track of time.

"What's barney-muggin'?" Bingo. Just like what Murdoc thought.

"Ugh. What to say? Oh, yes. It's like jumping one's bones, if you know what I mean," Murdoc explained all the things that were brought to his mind, not taking awareness if the singer could get what he was saying.

The blue haired guy seemed perplexed. And even fear was yet again arising from his heart.

"Err... you're not wantin' to jump my bones, are ya'?" 2D questioned, his eyes widened into two full circles. From the look of 2D's face, the bassist knew that 2D must be thinking of the actualmeaning of the words, not the metaphor. Murdoc realized it as soon as he saw depiction of torments in those black fractured eyes. Murdoc sighed in a little desperation.

_You don't get it, do you_? _Why do you have to be so uneasy_, _Stuart_? _Why_?

Just after those thoughts, he looked at the two dents on the singer's head and felt a bit pity – but still with no regrets. Even more peeving, late nights were not the best times to have some conversation with 2D. Not when his mind was in the dullest state with cause of fatigue.

"Muds? You're still there?" the blue haired guy brought Murdoc back into reality. The black haired guy inhaled and exhaled some air before speaking.

"Let's get this straight, Stu. All I want is..." Murdoc lowered his head to 2D's ear and whispered, "...some intercourse."

Murdoc smirked after saying that, waiting for some outraged or flabbergasted reaction.

"Why not do it with Cyborg Noodle?" the prompt reply made the bassist agape. He looked at the dumb face of the singer.

_Oh, Christ__. I never thought this would be so much difficult..._

"For Satan's sake, she's a cyborg! Have you ever imagined about having sex to a cyborg?" Murdoc yelled out.

"Well,... gross." 2D replied, still giving dull comments with his blank mind.

The bassist stared at the singer for a quite long moment.

_Oh, well… Let's just get it started…_

Murdoc had lost his patience by then. Without any notification, he kissed the blue haired guy unexpectedly. His lips brushed roughly against the singer's lips. 2D was frozen at the moment; he really had nothing more in his mind but confusion. He felt like his heart suddenly stopped at once. Murdoc bolted his arms upright to hold his body still above the singer. As Murdoc bit 2D's lower lips for entering, 2D thought the voluptuous moment was not that bad. After all, it had been so long since someone ever kissed him. He forced himself to chime in, letting the bassist to explore the inside of his mouth. He did not want that bastard to torture him even more, anyway. Letting Murdoc to molest him was the finest idea at the moment. As they were battling with their tongues, 2D savoured some aftertaste of cigarette. _Murdoc must've been smokin' recently_, he thought. He enjoyed the taste himself. Murdoc started biting the singer's tongue, making the singer moan hopelessly. 2D thought the kiss was even better than the ones he shared in the pass. Much, much better than the one with Rachel Stevens; or even the one with Paula Cracker... He just couldn't resist the extra ordinary sensation when Murdoc kissed him.

_It must be__ the tongue..._, 2D stated in his head.

A few moments later, Murdoc pulled out his _precious asset_ from the younger man's mouth. He sensed the singer was breathing heavily, gasping for some air. The Satanist just smirked devilishly and slithered his tongue down to 2D's bare neck and managed to nip on it harshly. He enjoyed every bit, fulfilling his own sexual pleasure by tasting the flesh of the blue haired guy. There were butterflies in 2D's stomach as he was in total arousal.

"Ahh, Murdoc…" the younger man groaned as blood started to ooze out from his torn skin. Yet again another hickey was made. Leaving the mark to be inflicted there, Murdoc managed to sit straight upon the singer's skinny body. 2D was still panting hard from the teasing he got from the bassist.

"How do you feel, dullard?" Murdoc suddenly asked.

"I... Iono." 2D answered between pantings.

The black haired guy grunted. 2D may not be blurting his own feeling out, but Murdoc could sense that the younger man had fallen into temptations. By sitting above 2D, the bassist could feel the bulge in 2D's pants. He gave the singer a sly smirk. Realizing the evil look that was shown on the Satanist's face, the singer gained a puzzled mind.

"Why're you looking at me like you're planning sumfink evil?" 2D dared himself to speak.

Murdoc responded and made it straight to the point as he said, "Clothes off, mate."

"Y-you sure?" the singer asked incredulously, some heat boiling in his cheeks.

Murdoc nodded convincingly. He licked his lips as 2D started to take off his t-shirt, he watched the singer eagerly.

_Such an easy person to take advantage of_...

Once 2D got his t-shirt off, Murdoc decided not to waste any single second by beginning to lick every inch of the singer's slim build. He also bit it at some places, leaving several similar marks like the one on the neck all over 2D's skin. While Murdoc continued to explore 2D's body using his tongue and teeth, the blue haired guy couldn't help but kept on moaning and sighing each time he felt the same feeling that he got when they were kissing. He even let his arms to be put freely on the bassist's head. All the sounds they made echoed through the room. Fortunately, no one would get the chance to hear them when they were doing it. 2D was enjoying the pleasant service, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Murdoc's spidery hands went all through the body, and then he slowly moved it lower.

Lower, lower, lower, until he stopped just before 2D's crotch.

"...M-Muds?" the singer sounded a bit shaky, he felt nerves and he knew that his face was turning a little more red.

Ignoring the younger man, the bassist unzipped 2D's jeans and slid it down, also with the boxer.

"Murdoc?" 2D called once again. 2D felt flustered; he really did not know what to do, while Murdoc felt flushed in glory. The bassist positioned 2D's legs to be straddled and grinned in desire. He lowered his head and sucked in half of 2D's cock, the blue haired guy let out a submissive moan in reply. The singer felt his erect was beginning to pulsate rapidly. While Murdoc kept on doing his blowjob, 2D felt the libido in his build arising. As the temperature of his body getting hotter, he clutched the bedsheet with his hands subconsciously.

Murdoc's head bobbed up and down, getting faster as time went on. 2D was not taking it all on his stride, anxiety stroked him once again.

"Murdoc… I-I'm getting close…" 2D said in quivering.

Just after that, Murdoc stopped sucking and glanced up to the singer's face which was showing a bit disappointment.

"Why'd you stop?" 2D questioned.

"Not now, mate. We're heading for the final together," Murdoc smirked once again, making the singer to feel a bit queasy.

Murdoc moved up to front the younger man face-to-face. Then he knelt on the bed straight, slowly sliding his pants off. 2D watched in jumpiness.

"Ready, Stu?" Murdoc positioned himself for entering, not waiting for the singer to answer the question he gave.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh...!" 2D screamed as Murdoc thrusted his whole shaft into the singer's tight hole. No preparation, just direct entering.

Hearing the scream, Murdoc grinned as he kept on thrusting in and out perpetually, making the blue haired guy to growl even more. By that time, 2D was unable to hold down his lust anymore. He put his arms around the bassist's back, his fingers clawed Murdoc's back because of the enjoyable pain he was receiving. To his passion, Murdoc even started to pump 2D's erect with his hands.

"Ahhh… Muds…" the singer's moan sounded sweet to the older man's ears. Murdoc felt that 2D's hole was getting tighter. As the bassist sped up his rhythm, 2D's chest began to rise up and down beat by beat, speeding up to the rhythm of Murdoc's movements. He gritted his teeth, feeling that he was going to come out soon.

"MURDOC!" the singer cried the bassist's name out in release of his seed. His cement wetted Murdoc's groin. The black haired guy himself was near to his own release. He thrusted for some more, and finally he released his seed into the singer's hole.

"Ahhh…" Murdoc sighed in satiation, a smile placed on his face. Feeling the warm liquid in his rectum, 2D got a tingling sensation in his stomach.

Finally, the bassist pulled out his cock from 2D. The singer let out one last sigh to it. The blue haired guy was still breathing heavily, and so did the bassist. Murdoc lied beside 2D on the bed for a while, both feeling sex-satisfied and fulfilled…

Feeling unclad and all, 2D managed to get up, yielding away from the black haired guy.

He forced himself to put on his cloth and jeans right where they belonged.

"Still not knowing what you're feeling?" Murdoc interrupted, the bassist himself was tidying his pants up.

"Err…" the younger man tried to find something to describe his feeling, but finding nothing at all.

Once Murdoc was done tidying up, he pinned 2D down to the bed and kissed the singer for the last time on the lips.

"Happy birthday, Stuart." he said after the kiss, leaving out the room, letting the singer to feel dumbfounded on the bed alone.

**~o~0~O~0~o~**

2D woke up from his sleep, feeling another migraine on his left head. Last night might be satiating, but the morning sickness was still on the run on making the singer to feel depressed. He sat up on the bed and looked at the window of the room, staring blankly through the vista of the deep blue sea. He frowned while looking at it. As coloured sea creatures went by, the pain he was feeling grew even bigger.

_I need my medicine_, he thought to himself as he began to walk out from the bed, reaching his bottle of painkillers on the floor nearby.

Just when he reached it, he found a note taped to the body of the bottle which pained his head the worst that moment:

_Having a good__ birthday, dullard?  
__I am looking forward for mine, though.  
__Let's see what you can do for me on the 6th of June...  
__A showing of gratitude, maybe?_

_Your best mate,  
__Murdoc__ Niccals.  
__XXX_

2D imagined Murdoc's roaring laughter just after that.

_Why does he love to abuse me again and again…?_

* * *

**So, h****ow was it? Please leave me a review. Short ones are OK. It's all I can beg of you, amigos! I just feel like being ignored when people read my stuff without leaving any single comment. And once again...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STUART TUSSPOT!**

**Oh yeah, I wonder if someone will make a birthday fic for Murdoc in the upcoming June. I know I won't make one, cuz I ALWAYS fail on making a fic for him... Dunno. It always goes that way. Maybe someone will make a response fic of Murdoc's birthday for me? LOL.**

**For the Love of Apes,**

**Kanaya Maryam**


End file.
